Cassie Weasley and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Lacey Barbed Wire
Summary: What happens when a twenty-three year old gangbanger dies and gets reincarnated as Cassie Weasley, twin sister of Ron Weasley? Weirdness, violence, and a little bit of manipulation mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

**Prologue**

Reincarnation is a strange thing. I doubt many people actually believe in it. And those that do probably think of it as being reborn as an animal or another human with no memory of their past life, as opposed to being reborn in another universe with memories of their past. But that's what happened to me. I died at the age of twenty-three in a gang war, and was reborn as Cassandra Regina Weasley, twin sister of Ronald BiliusWeasley. And when I say I died in a gang war, I don't mean I was caught in the crossfire. No, I was a gangbanger. I ran with a relatively large, mostly white, gang in North Chicago. In fact, I was one of the few girls in the gang that wasn't a whore. I was rather high up in the hierarchy actually. I died in a fight between us and a large Mexican cartel that wanted our territory, so we must have been doing something right or they wouldn't have bothered with us.

Once my body had developed to the point that my ears could process sounds correctly, I was horrified to find out that my new last name was Weasley, and that the small bundle that always woke me up at night with his crying was Ron. In my past life, I'd loved the Harry Potters books. I referred to them and comic books as my two non-viceful vices, a secret I kept from the rest of the gang. And yes, I know that I'm supposed to want to be a Potter or a Weasley, but c'mon. I'm a gangbanger through and through. Yes, I'd gotten into the gang for the sense of belonging and family, but I'd also gotten in for the violence, the money, and, I'll admit it, the girls. I'd wanted to be a Malfoy dammit! There was no way I'd cut it as a member of a goody two shoes family. I was sure that either Mrs. Weasley or I would have be driven insane before my seventeenth birthday. At least I wasn't Harry's twin sister. If I'd had to live the Dursleys, I'd have killed their lazy asses long before my eleventh birthday.

Now, that's not to say I wanted to be a Death Eater. Far from it. I'm not a racist, or a sadist, or an elitist, or anything else. I take a Saints Row approach to my crime, thank you very much. (Try to have fun. Otherwise, what's the point?) Besides, if there's one thing I can't stand, it's hypocrisy, and Voldemort's rank with it. Of course, I couldn't really join the Order and hope to be happy either. I'd oppose Voldemort, but Dumbledore and I would never get along. So, that required a third faction, one where Harry could be the Boss to my Johnny Gat. And since I'd been self aware since I was in the womb (weird experience, that) I set about plotting.

Now, I want to make one thing perfectly clear-I was not upset about being a Weasley because they, no we, are poor. The Weasleys had way more money than my original family had had, and with its huge yard and multiple stories, the Burrow was a palace compared to my childhood 'home'. And I was never one to take the easy way. I'd worked and fought my way up the gang hierarchy, so I knew and lived the principle of hard work produces sweeter fruit. That's why I'd never use the hookers that hung around the gang. It was so much better when I did the seducing, not my wallet.

And to be honest, my new family wasn't bad. They were a damn sight better than what I'd had before I joined the gang, that's for sure. In fact, I loved most of them and hated none of them. Dad was great. He was incredibly caring, and would always give us the time of day no matter how tired he was. He'd never raise his voice either, no matter how mad we made him (aside from the time Fred and George almost tricked Ron into making the Unbreakable Vow, which is understandable since it could have killed Ron) which actually made me feel even worse whenever I upset him. Will was, well, cool, even if he did seem to be too fond of giving me piggyback rides. Like Dad, he always made time for us, even on the occasions when he was just visiting home after getting time off from work. All the same, Bill was the one who 'introduced' me to Muggle music, even going so far as to give me an enchanted cassette player so I could listen to Joan Jett, Nirvana, and AC/DC whenever I wanted.

Charlie was awesome too. He'd enchant miniature dragons, centaurs and trolls and we'd watch and laugh as they did battle with the gnomes. He was my favorite brother, and I think I was his favorite sibling, because he was the one who'd stuck up for me when Fred, George, and Ron tried to keep me out of their Quidittich games and taught me how to fly. Believe it or not, I didn't mind Percy that much either. I'd known people like him in my past life, the ones who wanted to improve their station and lot in life, but at the same time didn't have a rebellious bone in them, so they'd turn to their studies and focus on working within the system. I could understand it, even if I didn't agree with it, so I tolerated it.

Fred and George, well, they're Fred and George. Of course I loved them. They're the ones who started calling me Cassie, but it didn't bother me too much. I just pretended that I'd been named for Cassie Hack. Besides, my name in my last life had been Lacey, so Cassie wasn't bad at all. There, were, admittedly, times when I wanted to kill them, but those passed pretty quickly after the effects of their pranks wore off. Ron was...well, I had mixed feelings about Ron. As a fan of the Harry Potter books, I hadn't liked him very much. If found him to be shallow, petty, and far too whiny. And...well yeah, he was all those things, but I was his sister and twin. I couldn't get away from him, so he grew on me. I think my presence helped mellow him slightly, since I gave Fred and George an extra target and thus he got some relief.

As for Ginny, well, yeah, she was annoying, but she was a year younger than Ron, so it was to be expected. I'd have probably found her less annoying if I'd had the mind of a child instead of that of an adult. At least she never had a phase where she followed me around everywhere I went. No, she had Bill and Charlie to focus her hero worship on, which is good, because I'd make a horrible role model.

Mom though...can you say aggravating? I know that she meant well, but aagh! If I was 'normal' it'd probably have been better, but I was a blood-lust filled, lesbian, reincarnated, gangbanger. (That actually sounds like a pretty good title for a grindhouse style movie, somebody make that.) There was no way 'Mrs. Weasley Values' and I were going to get along. I lost track of the number of times she and I argued by the time I was eight. And we argued over everything: my quidditch playing, my hatred of more feminine clothing and activities, my support of Fred and George, etc, etc. She'd wanted a girl for so long, but I just wasn't a match for what she'd hoped her daughter would be like. At least I was mature enough to never say that I hated her.

The biggest problem though, was Scabbers. I'd always hated Peter Pettigrew more than any other character in Harry Potter, even more than Voldemort, and it was a huge struggle not to kill him outright. There was nothing I hated more than a traitor, especially when those being betrayed were family, even if it weren't blood family. The gang had had three laws- No killing the innocent, No rape, and No betraying any other member of the gang. Only the fact that killing him would have doomed Sirius to Azkaban forever held me back. I'd quickly realized that I wasn't smart enough to use my knowledge of the books like a shadowy puppet master. I wasn't subtle enough to manipulate everyone. And aside from my lacking sufficient mental skills to do so, I hated being manipulated and I refused to be a hypocrite. All the same though, I was going to tray and change some things, and the outcome of the third book was high on my list.

And so life went on. Mom tried to get me into skirts, Fred and George continued to cause mayhem, Bill and Charlie both moved out, and I counted the days until I'd board the Hogwarts Express and meet Harry Potter. But somehow it still managed to sneak up on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter Two**

"Nobody would notice..." Dad started to say.

"No Arthur." Mom said sternly. I chuckled. This happened every time we had to drive somewhere. Dad always wanted to turn the car invisible and fly the rest of the way, and Mom would shut him down. Normally Dad would have been coming with us all the way to the train, but he was swamped at work today so he could only drop us off. Had it been any other day we would have taken the Knight Buss or Floo Powder, but both of those means of transportation would be far too crowded today, since the Hogwarts Express was the only means of getting from anywhere in Britain to Hogwarts.

"Goodbye Cassie." Dad said softly as my siblings unpacked the trunk of the car, hugging me. "Be safe." He repeated the same ritual with the others (minus Ginny) though with different parting words of course, and he held me for a second longer than he held the others. I think Dad worried about me, even more than he did about Fred and George. I'll admit it, I wasn't always perfect at keeping my temper in check, and my nightmares didn't help either. Sometimes I'd go out to the chicken coop or the work shed and scream and yell and swear, occasionally even using Charlie's old wand to practice spells that I technically shouldn't have known about. And my bursts of magic accidental magic were always more...violent and mean spirited than Ron and Ginny's. I'm sure Dad noticed. I don't think he was worried that I'd snap and go on a killing spree or anything, but he probably was worried that I'd get in over my head one of these days.

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles, of course." Mom said loudly. "Now, what's the platform number again?" I looked up at Mom sharply. What was she doing? I'd never really thought about it before, but what was Mom thinking, talking loudly about Muggles in a crowded place that was full of Muggles? She knew better. And she knew what the platform number was. I smelled Dumbledore at work here. Most likely he knew that Harry would be lost in King's Cross Station, and had arranged with Mom to guide him. I scowled. Like I said before, I hate being manipulated. But what was done was done, and at least it explained why Harry had so conveniently met our family.

"Excuse me?" A young boy said nervously after Fred, George, and Percy had gone through the barrier and into the platform. Mom smiled at him.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Cassie and Ron are new, too." She nodded at me and Ron, and I smiled at Harry. Mom gave me a strange look. Alright, I wasn't exactly the most social person, but I wasn't some sullen introvert either. I smiled at people Mom, there was no need to be surprised!

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" Mom said kindly, and Harry nodded. I rolled my eyes. Did Mom have a script or something?

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Here, Cassie, why don't you go next to show him? You can go put your things on the train with Fred and George." Oh, I get it. Dumbledore had asked Mom to provide Harry with a friend and guide, and she'd decided that while Ron might fit the bill, I definitely didn't.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. I held in my smirk until after I passed through the barrier. Too bad Mom. There was no way I'd pass up the chance to be Harry' friend.

_Ten minutes later-The Hogwarts Express _

"This compartment's not too full." Ron said slowly, peering through the glass of a compartment's door. I kept walking, only giving it a quick look to make sure Harry wasn't in it. "Sheesh Cassie, you're acting like you've got a specific compartment in mind." Ron complained. I did, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm looking for one with elbow room." I said instead. "And that's most likely to be located in the back of the train."

"You're talking like Percy again." Ron warned me. I winced. Sometimes I forgot to stick to eleven year old vocabulary and I let my more adult mind slip out. Before Ron could say anything else, we reached the last compartment. I slid the door open, and Harry looked up at us.

"Mind if we sit here?" I asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry said quickly, glad for the company and recognizing us from the platform.

"Cassie Weasley." I said, sitting down.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said, sitting next to me.

"Harry Potter." Ron's eyes got wide.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's eleven Ron, not three. I think he knows what his name is." Harry gave me a small smile of thanks.

"Sorry." Ron said, blushing. "It's just, Fred and George said they saw you on the train, and that they'd helped you put your stuff on, but I wasn't sure if it was just one of their jokes or not."

"No, I'm really Harry Potter." Harry said with a nervous chuckle.

"So, does that mean you have the...scar?" Ron asked nervously. Harry nodded and pushed up his bangs, revealing said lightning bolt shaped scar. Ron gasped and I did my best to look impressed. Quite frankly, reading the books and watching the movies had taken most of the metaphorical magic out of living in the Harry Potter universe for me. The little things like Floo Powder, owl post, gnomes, and Harry's oddly well shaped scar no longer excited me. I wish I could say that saddened me, but compared to my past life as a 'Muggle' this was still wonderfully magical.

"So Harry, where have you been living for the past ten years?" I asked. "It can't have been with wizards or we'd have heard already." It was true. Thanks to magical eavesdropping, keeping secrets in the magical world was next to impossible.

"No, I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle." Harry said. "They're Muggles." Ron's eyes widened, and he immediately began peppering Harry with questions, who responded with questions of his own. I kept quiet for the most part, only jumping in when I felt that something Ron'd said needed clarifying. I'd never been an overly talkative person, and I knew the answers to most of both sets of questions anyway. I didn't really start paying attention until I saw Ron pull out his wand to try a spell on Scabbers. I was still horrified by the state of Ron's wand. I knew we were poor by wizarding standards (Ironic, considering the fact that, being made of pure gold and silver respectively, Galleons and Sickles were worth hundreds of American Dollars a piece.), but come on Mom, a wand with an exposed core? What had Charlie been doing with that wand anyway, that part of the unicorn hair was poking out? I had an even older wand that Bill had been allowed to take off of the corpse of a grave robber in Egypt (Though he hadn't told Mom that particular detail, just me because he'd thought I would enjoy it. I did.) but while it was older than Ron's it was in far better shape.

I opened my mouth to warn Ron that the spell was a dud, both to spare him the embarrassment and because letting an eleven year try and cast a spell with a defective wand while on a moving train just screamed bad idea, but I was too late, and the door slid open to reveal a buck toothed girl with bushy brown hair. I sighed as she opened her mouth and began to speak. At this point I had two options-step in and try to make Hermione grow up and stop being annoying quicker, or shut up and wait for Halloween to do that for me. It was a harder choice to make than you'd think. On the one hand, she'd be incredibly helpful with classes and the like, she'd help get Ron to grow up quicker as well, it'd be nice to have a female friend my age (especially during puberty), and she'd grow up to be Emma Watson. (Okay, so I'm a bit of a pervert, sue me. It's not like I'm attracted to eleven year olds or anything. I'm just acknowledging that in a few years Hermione'll be smoking.) On the other hand, I hate know-it-alls. She'd be so annoying for the next few months, possibly years!

I saw Hermione open her mouth when the spell failed to turn Scabbers yellow and made my choice. "Ron, did George tell you about that spell?" He nodded, realization dawning. "He probably knew it was a dud and told you it as a joke so you'd try and do it in public and embarrass yourself."

"Well that's not very nice!" Hermione said indignantly. "Why would your brother do that?" Ron blinked as she went off on a rant about how hard she'd been working to learn everything she could about magic, on account of being a Muggleborn, and how much she hated the idea of anyone giving her purposefully false information. He wasn't really used to anyone but Mom being upset on his behalf. I hid a smirk. It wasn't manipulating people, not really. I was just giving Hermione access to information that she wouldn't have gotten if I wasn't there. Hermione sat down next to Harry, Neville's toad troubles quite forgotten, and we began to talk. Hermione had so many questions that I was forced to join Ron in filling her and Harry in on the wizarding world, and we told them a few stories about growing up in a magical family, while Harry and Hermione told us about Muggle life and Hermione told Harry about all the books he was mentioned in.

All in all, the train ride was fairly pleasant until about twenty minutes before we reached Hogsmeade Station. Then, the blonde slimeball showed up. "Is it true?" Malfoy demanded, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "They're saying Harry Potter's in this compartment." I sighed loudly before Harry could say yes or no.

"They really need to put locks on the compartment doors." I said. "That way garbage wouldn't get in." Draco Malfoy belonged to yet another group of people that I hate- arrogant douchebags. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at me in surprise, and Malfoy gave me a death glare.

"If that was the case, none of your family would be able to get into the compartments, would they?" He sneered. "Red hair, second hand clothes, you must be a Weasley."

"Blonde hair, an unjustified level of arrogance, you must be a Malfoy." I retorted. Malfoy decided to ignore me and focus on Hermione.

"And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, staring at him in distaste. Malfoy wrinkled his nose.

"A Mudblood and two Weasleys. Potter, you'll soon learn that some people just aren't the right sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand, but Harry just glared up at him.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort on my own thanks." He said coldly. Malfoy flushed and I laughed and drew my wand.

"Well, now that we've established that you are indeed trash Malfoy," I leveled my wand at his crotch. "It's time for you to leave." He paled quickly. Even at eleven, every boy knows that getting hit in the crotch hurts. Ron, Harry, and I burst out laughing as he and his two gorillas made a hasty retreat, and Hermione's face was a weird mix of disapproving and amused.

_Twenty-four minutes later-Hogwarts lake_

I stared up at Hogwarts in awe as it came into view. The movie had not done this moment justice. I may have lost my sense of wonder at the little things, but this was not a little thing. This was a giant magic castle. My fellows in the boat (Ron, Harry, and Hermione) were equally awed by the sight. Hermione was even rendered speechless.

When we reached the school, McGonagall gave us a little speech after we were dragged out of the entrance hall and into a little side room. But I spaced out for most of it. I was a little busy trying to figure out what to do if the Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin. I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw, and just the idea of trying to put me in Hufflepuff was ridiculous, but I could see it trying to shunt me off into Slytherin. And that just wouldn't do. I needed to be in the same house as Harry, and besides, my family would never let me hear the end of it if I went somewhere besides Gryffindor.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see a girl, about my height, with long dark brown hair. "Excuse me, are you the Weasley girl?" She asked. Finally, somebody that realized that not every ginger with magic in them was a Weasley!

"Yes, I'm Cassie Weasley." I said. She held out her hand to shake.

"Pansy Parkinson." She told me. I blinked and shook her hand. That settled it, I was definitely in the movie-verse. She looked nothing like a pug. "I heard about what you said and did to Draco on the train." I paused, worried that she was about to try and fight or threaten me, thus giving me another 'enemy' to worry about, when she grinned. "Thank you." When she saw my surprised look, she elaborated. "My parents always drag me along whenever they go to Malfoy Manor, and you would not believe how obnoxious Draco can be." I grinned back.

"Oh trust me, I would." I told her.

"Well, either way, it's nice to have someone take him down a peg." Pansy said, walking away. I chuckled. That had been unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. McGonagall appeared.

"Line up in single file alphabetical order by last name and follow me please. We are ready to begin Sorting." Ron and I made our way to the back, while Harry went towards the middle and Hermione went to the front, and the we marched out into the Great Hall. I have to admit, I was less than impressed by the ceiling. I mean yes, it was an impressive piece of magic, but it was still just the sky.

The Sorting went as expected for a while. Hermione and Neville both went to Gryffindor, though I think Hermione had to put up a bit of an argument with the Hat based upon how long she was up there. The first, and only to be honest, real surprise came after Draco was sorted. After 'Moon' and before 'Nott' came "Napier, Duela!" McGonagall called out. I choked. There was no way...But sure enough, a small girl with tomato red hair and incredibly pale skin skipped up to the stool. Let me repeat that, she skipped. I don't know why I was so surprised. After all, I had been reincarnated into a supposedly fictional universe, so other people being reincarnated wasn't beyond the realm of possibility.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled after a minute. Okay, I was going to have to convince the Hat to let me into Gryffindor. There was no way I was passing this up. Even if the name was a coincidence, it was still something I couldn't let myself miss. Harry, unsurprisingly, also went to Gryffindor after a long argument with the Hat. The other names went by in a blur until, finally-

"Weasley, Cassandra!" Ron patted me on the shoulder and I nodded in thanks as I went up. McGonagall set the Hat on my head, and I closed my eyes.

'Look, before we start with this Sorting...' I started to say mentally.

'Yes, Duela has the same mental patterns and personality that I'd expect from this Joker's Daughter character you remember reading about.' The Hat said, cutting me off. 'However, she has no memories outside of this life, so I am not aware of whether she was reincarnated like you or is simply this universe's version of said character. Now then, let's see here. Yes, there's plenty of cunning in you. And you most certainly do not lack ambition. So, logically, you'd do well in...'

'Gryffindor.' I said flatly, cutting the Hat off.

'Excuse me?' The Hat demanded. 'Did you hear me say you were full of bravery and chivalry?'

'Look...' I started to say.

'No, you look Weasley.' The Hat said, sounding annoyed. 'I took time out of the Sorting to answer your questions about Duela, the least you can do is let me sort you properly.'

'First off, don't bring up the word proper to a gangbanger, we don't give a crap about what's proper and odds are you'll only encourage me to do the improper thing. Second of all, take a look at my memories of the books and the movies. Look at all the bad things that are going to happen to this school and its students. Look at the images of you being set on fire! I can do far more to stop that in Gryffindor than Slytherin, you know that. Isn't defending the school and saving lives the most important thing here?' The Hat sighed.

'Very well, I suppose you are brave, even if you could work on being more chivalrous.' It said. Then, out loud, "Gryffindor!" I grinned and rand down to sit at the Gryffindor table, sitting down between Harry and Duela, and across from an empty seat that had most likely been saved for me or Ron.

_One and a half hours later- Gryffindor Tower, first year girls' dormitory_

I'd planned on spending the night, well part of it anyway, talking to Hermione and Duela, but I was way too tired to even consider doing more than falling asleep. So I drew the curtains on my bed shut, cast muffliato in every direction, and then cast silencio on myself so the others wouldn't be bothered by my nightmares, and curled up under my blankets. Today had been a good day.


End file.
